Chronological order
An Untold Story of Three Crystal Jewels *Devil J's Revenge (Special) *Mirage of Thunderai's Birth (Special) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom (Special) *All of "Crystal Jewels! Adventures of the Crystal Monsters!" episodes *Crystal Jewels (001-036) *Thunderai Rage (Movie) *Thunderai Legends (Special) *Crystal Jewels (037-076) *The Witches of Tower (special) *Crystal Jewels (077-080) *Thanksgiving Visioners (special) *Crystal Jewels (081-090) *Tis' the Season of ‘93 (special) *Crystal Jewels (091-094) *New Years Revolution ‘94 (special) *Crystal Jewels (095-112) *Love is in Despair (special) *Crystal Jewels (113-120) *Kingdom of Survival (movie) *Crystal Jewels (121-169) *New Years Revolution ‘95 (special) *Crystal Jewels (170-171) *Three Powers (movie) *Crystal Jewels (172-204) *Kouchu Takes a Stand (special) *Crystal Jewels (205-234) *The Silver Power (movie, chronologically) *Crystal Jewels (235-236) *New Years Revolution ‘96 (special, chronologically) *Crystal Jewels (237-239) *Thunderai Legends (special) *Crystal Jewels (240) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (241-283) *New Years Revolution ‘97 (filler special) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (284-288) *Empire Tower (movie) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (289-333) *New Years Revolution ‘98 (filler special) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (334-339) *Three Stones (movie) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (340-409) *New Years Revolution ‘99 (filler special) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (410-411) *Silver Legends (movie) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (412-450) *New Years Revolution ‘00 (special) *450th episode spectacular (special) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (451-462) *Adventures in the Sky (movie) *Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc (463-480) *All of Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures episodes *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventures (481-505) *New Years Revolution ‘01 (filler special) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventures (506-529) *Night of Trouble (movie) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventures (530-534) *Crystal Jewels vs. Shogumon (special) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventures (535-577) *Maeko to Kouchu! Broken Friendships! (special) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventure (578-582) *New Years Revolution ‘02 (special) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventure (583-588) *Shuriken and the Jewels (movie) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventure (589-639) *New Years Revolution ‘03 (special) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventure (640-650) *Rage of the Mountains (movie) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventure (651-690) *New Years Revolution ‘04 (special) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventure (691-711) *Rangers (movie) *Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventure (712-720) Pre series 'Origin saga' *An Untold Story of Three Crystal Jewels *''Devil J's Revenge'' (Special) *''Mirage of Thunderai's Birth'' (Special) 'Brawler saga' *''Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom'' (Special) 'Adventure saga' *Adventures of Crystal Monsters *Facing Hidoseki *The Encounter of Furious Five *Hunter Grai's Arrival *Solve a Big Mystery, Roakijushiku! *Rock Maze's Craze *To Fool a Crystal Monster *The Tournaments' Games *The Dangerous Devil J, Part 1 *The Dangerous Devil J, Part 2 *Hunter Grai's Revenge *People, Enjoy the Peace of the World! *Roakijushiku and Crew Saves Us! Hooray! Crystal Jewels arc 'Future Champion's Journey saga' *Crystal Jewels Go! *Shauna's Circumstances *The Phantom Story *Simon and the Medal *As the Cave Exclaimed *In the Ghost Tower *The Furious Five *Enters Marcy! *The Bridge of Relief *The Second Medla Revealed? *In the Forest?! *The Furious Five, A Trouble Maker! *They are Gonna Catch Dragiono *But for the Better... *The Path for the Trick House *What's a Big Deal *Kouchu's Big Battle *Don't Mess with Brawlers! *I Can't Believe It's Butler! *A Big Mess With You! *Wish You Better Luck! *Rock and Groll *Snoozing or Losing *Let Me Be! *Roaracryst vs. Roaracryst *The Guys are Around *Maruka Party! *I Am a Monster! *My Idea *The Bigger It Goes *Run, Mouselette, Run! 'The Great Adventure saga' *The Treasure Island *RCKCSKSN-123 *Sills are the Skills *Heck It Up! *Sakuro's Encounter *'Thunderai Rage' (Movie) *''Thunderai Legends'' (Special) *Quicker and the Bitter *Hang Ten the Nen *Dancing with the Marukas *Let's Play Battle Ball! *Kouchu's Third Medal *Gone, Gone?! *The Bawling Problem! *I Have An Accident *What's A Bigmouth? 'Hunter Grai saga' *Run, Run Part 1 *Run, Run Part 2 *Run, Run Part 3 *Run, Run Part 4 'Rival saga' *The Secret Key *Needing Courage *I Need Training *The Exclaimed Note *According to Roaracryst *Marcy of Mercy *Quick Time of a Lime *Go Get'em, Garem! *Shauna's Queen of Fashion *Minutes of Hour *Have an Apple?? 'Justicup saga' *The Getting of the Valley! *Give Me Water of Joy! *Ways to Cry 'Mystery saga' *Terrifying Monster *Getting away Justice! *Happly Wide *A Panicing Terror *Twerp, A Perk! *Park is a Bark! *Scared to Fear *Let's Hope that This is News! *Hear me Roar, Draginar! *Dustin is Dustin *Eposion Pyco 'Beauty saga' *Fairy of Trainer *The Stream's Princess *''The Witches of Tower'' (special) *Scent in the Flower *The Stream's Tower *Mage of Consort *The Rising World 'Harmony saga' *''Thanksgiving Visioners'' (special) *The Eye's Luck *The Words of the Dreams *Prophecy in the Magic *Playful Silence 'Hero saga' *Hero Without a Goal *The Rainbow's Hustler *The Invisible Blade *The End's Magic *Laughing Spirit *Flames of Legacy 'Holiday saga' *''Tis' the Season of ‘93'' (special) *The Sparks of the Lord *Ship in the Destiny *The Frozen Ice *The Night of the Thorns *''New Years Revolution ‘94'' (special) 'Charisma arc' *The Fourth Medal is Worth It All! *Missing Vision *The Academy's Flame *The Ragged Moon *Girl of Dream 'Superpower saga' *The Tale's Word *The Job:The Beginning of a Healer *Toxication Vacation *The Fire of the Legend *Roses in the Night *The Scent's Wings *Ships in the Snow *Door of Danger *The Secrets of the Thought *The Hot Sky, In the Desert! *The Rising Names *Rough Silence 'Tencoat saga' *The Eyes of the Tower *''Love is in Despair'' (special) *Obsession with the Flames *Stones in the Valley *The Heat of the Spirit *The Truth of the Ice *The Wizard's Flying 'Grand Power saga' *Broken Magic *I'm Your Flower's Boy *Mist in the Servants *'Kingdom of Survival' (movie) 'First Tournament saga' *Find the Crystalizious! *The Darkest Dreamer *The Cold Door *Ice of Healer *The Crying of the Gift *Dancing Crystal Jewels Treader *Moon In The Midnight! *The Hardness Land *Crystal Jewels League Starts *The Clash of the Hardness *The Trouble of Furious Five Invades! *Nothing In the Fowl *Scent in the Empire *The Loyal Town's Hardness 'Jarbon Islands saga' *South Crystal Jewels Wind! *The Marukas Are Jerks *Find the Empire Rock *Tencoat finds a Coat *Ships In the Flame! *Jarbon Islands *No Stars... *Luscious Scent *The Pirate's Encounter *The Bad Liveship *Re-Laxmore *Crying in the Graves *Fish and Wives *Man of Tomorrow *Companions of Twilight *Companions and Girls *Destiny with Wings *Friends and Traitors *Thieves and Heirs 'Silver Key saga' *Breath of My Future *Guarded by My Destiny *Cleaning Up the Nation *Child of Sword *The Legacy's Girl *The Fallen Light *Stars of Blade *The Weeping's Gift *The Swords of a Female *The Emerald's Courage *Game in the Gift *The Red Wizard *The Girls' Voyage *The Missing Brawler *Samantha's Goal *The Courage of the Planet *''New Years Revolution ‘95'' (special) *The Tower of the Game 'Dungeon saga' *The Destiny's Legacy *'Three Powers' (movie) *Courage In the Search *The Time to Spark *The Roses of the Woman *Birdono's Bad Day *Coast Running *Ancient Magic *Price of Fall *Crown of Care *The Hill of the Crossing 'Marc's Legacy saga' *Mystic in the Hand *Roaracryst Suls *Silver Key *Bridge in the Cycle *Learning from the Commander *Rescue In My Destiny *Shelter At My Destiny 'Temptations of My Dreams saga' *Temptations of My Dreams, Part I *Temptations of My Dreams, Part II *Temptations of My Dreams Part III *Temptations of My Dreams Part IV 'Marc's Truth saga' *Hope With Money *Trees and Companions *Driving Into the Stars *Swords of History *Age of Technology *Fame of My Home *Freaks of the Future *Friends of Fantasy *Followers With Style *Failure of Power *Vision of Gold *Vanish At the Future *Giant Without Shame *''Kouchu Takes a Stand'' (special) *Escaping the Apocalypse *Dancing in the Slaves *King of Infinity *Companion of the Past *Changing My Nightmares *Ruins Of the World *Determination *Going to Magic *Praise My Home *Honor of Secrets *Defender of Eternity 'Phantoms saga' *Heroes and Gnomes *Wrong About the Phantoms, Part 1 *Wrong About the Phantoms, Part 2 *Wrong About the Phantoms, Part 3 *Wrong About the Phantoms, Part 4 *Wrong About the Phantoms, Part 5 'The Eyes of the Circumstances saga' *Element of the River *Assension With Pride *The Eyes of the Circumstances 'Awaken Devil J saga' *Rejecting the Past *Scourge of the Forest *Demise of the Skull *Defeat of Snow *Write About the Past *Justice In the Depths *Admiring the Commander *Fate of Silver *Heroes of Spring *Origin of Hope *Commanding the Moon *'The Silver Power' (movie, chronologically) *Hero of the Future *Sword of Doom *''New Years Revolution ‘96'' (special, chronologically) *Love Without Hate *Will the Real Shari Stand Up? *Run for the End *''Thunderai Legends'' (special) 3 Farko Arc 'Farko saga' *The Farko Fest! *Play with Fire! *Mooselette Goes Around Town *Crying for Help *Uncy Way to Breeze *Sages of Secret *Star With Silver *Blinded by the Moon *Leading My Happy End *Tomb of Snow *Searching For the Town *Mending My Friends *Star with Strength *Weep For My Enemies *The Curse Sun *Sword of Knight *Source in the Time *Pig of Riddles *Clones And Medics *Agent of Men's Legacy *Life At The Beginning *Blossom in the Air *Learning From the North *Failure Without Time *Agents of Utopia *Boys of Doom *Friends of Dusk *Solidets and Giants *God of the World *Deceivers Without A Goal *Roots With Wings *Battle My Friends 'Magic Files saga' *Statue of Time *Shelter In the Night *Bandits And Children *Rescue In the Slaves *Creation of Magic *Still Breathing In The Champions *Friends and Protectors *Misfortune of the Banner *Signs of the Curse *Dragons of the God *Enhancing the Champion *''New Years Revolution ‘97'' (filler special) *Escaping Time *Children of Earth *Question the Caves *Songs of the Graveyard *Losing the Chasm *'Empire Tower' (movie) *Armies With A Goal 'History saga' *Origin of the Night *Companion of the Ocean *Chase of Next Year *Scared At the Storm *Beginnings of the Ancient *Fighting History...With History! *Staff of Reality *Moon Without Faith *Hero of Dreams *Lions and Foes *Source of Freedom *Hunter of Fortune *Flee to the West *Spy of the Night *Screams At the Titans *Kings of History *Rejecting the Past 2 'Big Strength saga' *Three Ways to Brawl *Ability States It All *A Pizza My Mind 'Mighty Mouselettes saga' *Mighty Mouselettes 'Travel saga' *Arrgh You Nuts?! *Dark Tunnel *Imaginational Counts *I Blue Up the Guys *A Spider's Worth It All! *Daymation *Maruka Loses It *The Private Looks *The Trees Are Always Greener *Freezing Frigid *Dimension It *Show No Marcy *Convinced to Kouchu *Sorry, Wrong Ship *Dirty As Dust *Grai for Help *Isosolied *Beauty and the Bleach *The Mighty Megacryst *The Man's Job *Rough Acquaintances *It's the Crying Mouse *Band Music *''New Years Revolution ‘98'' (filler special) *The Apple of My Eye *High In the Sky *Sharing Buddies *Flaming on Blue Head *Shauna Freaks Out *Pine Tearz *'Three Stones' (movie) *Puzzled *The Darken Dancer *Saving Roaracryst-Miss *Now Nice *Help Wanted *Storm Falls 'Maia Islands saga' *Calling Three Crystal Brawlers *Stop, Cruised *Ship is Waiting *Sail Mail *Shipwrecked *Whirlpool's Fault *Lands on Shore 'Regor saga' *Regor-ize that Moment *Can't You Seal It? *Plumbing Kouchu *Paradized *It's Another Story *Seas of Peas *Who Stole A Rookie from the Rookie Jar? *Nothing to Fowl 'Vacate Islands saga' *To the Vacate Islands, Part I *To the Vacate Islands, Part II *The Cave of Mysteries *Close that Closet *Spot and Sea Me *Bungle Jungle *Can't Stop the Feet *Crazy Craze Maze *Dragon In *Dragon Out *Crystal Cave *Down the Habit Hole *It's A Dungeon Alright *Sea Ya Later *The Equal Team *Broken Promise *Path Leads the Ice *An Evil Knows It *Twisted Laws *Unite Them *We Agree to Do *The Missing Piece *Solving A Path *Dissolving the Path 'Space saga' *Give me the Space *Space of Flight *Broken Rocket *Oh Neptunes 'Strand saga' *Monster in Rage *Better Live... *The Distant Plot *The Eyes Are the Problem *The Panicing *Just One Step A Gasp *Splitting Up Again *Popping Screams *Help from Marukas 'Too Islands saga' *Silental Tone *It's Too Late! *Too Islands, Too Soon! *The Crying Shame *The Suspicious Encounter *It's A Hard Look *Back in the Farko 'The Return saga' *Maia Islands Instead? *Overdue Ride *Don't Touch That Tile! *Color Business *This isn't Plain *''New Years Revolution ‘99'' (filler special) *Too Yaki to Challenge *Tattletales of Fantasy *Wines a Lot! *'Silver Legends' (movie) *It's A Crystal Monster's Reunion *Best Day Off *Rough Playhose *Tunnel of Ditch *One's Bad Toe *The Real Gift *The Nice Lesson *Roaracryst's Feud *Afterbugs Took Over! 'Shippa saga' *One Ship Arrives *It's Rescue Log *One that Fights *Finishing Touch 'Red Kouchu saga' *The Tree's Treehouse *Trios for One *Kouchu's Alter-Ego *Jump for the Wind *To the Dungeon and Back 'Big Brawl saga' *Life Grounded *Grai Returns *Can't Ticket Anymore! *Sealing Buddies *Drawing Out Lots *Candy Canes *As Cold as Ice! *Snowy Day to Pay *The Grass Thicks Out! *Moon At Twist! *Learning from the Brawlers *Swept Up the Dust! *Hang Up Price *Stake in, Stake Out! *A Revolution of Stars *Marukas Sign In *Calling All Marukas *Seeing My Eyes *Charm For Luck *Gotta Sea Ya! *''New Years Revolution ‘00'' (special) *Begging For Wig *The Race Goes On *Life's A Sun *Dodge Duty *A Spiders Trash *The Mid-Life Ocean *Shari, You're Fired! *Kouchu Zooms In *M.A.S.T.E.R *Crystal Jewels Talent Show! *It's the Dish's Wish *Tomboyed *'Adventures in the Sky' (movie) *Mouselette's Crazy *Running the Buisness *Relaxation Vacation *One Marukas Bad *An Errand to Run *A Big Log of Dust *Big So Lots 'Revenge saga' *Red Kouchu's Revenge, Part 1 *Red Kouchu's Revenge, Part 2 *The Gassy Errors 'Danger saga' *Can One Fish Smell Bad? *Blues to Oranges *Garem on Duty 'Farko League saga' *The League Takes All *The Danger Cream *It All Wanted Back *Marukas Loses Again! *The Final Finish 'Battle Adventures saga' *Thunderai Awaken *Rowdy Roaracryst *The Error Occurs *Holy Ship! *Its that Pitch *The Boys are Here! *Roaring the Webs *The Triumph of Trees *Calling All Brawlers *Retrieve the Stones *Soul Sellers *Plantmore's Problem *Mighty Mouselettes ½ *Naughty Ninecoat *The Great Bomb, Part 1 Advanced Adventures 'New Brawler saga' *Orbon, Where Road Begins *The Dream to Come True *A Grand Advent-Chures *Five is Furious *Reveal the Magic *Marcy Makes My Move *The Five is Fooled *The Greedy Magic *Mighty Mouselette II *Dangerous Ditches *Hear for Cheers *Honeyville 'Trio Brawlers saga' *Bob-thered by a Boy *It's Ashamed of Us *I'm Your Sidekick Boy *The Big Stander *What Up, Crystal Dude *Driving Me Nuts *The Orb Is Within *The Mean Medal *Iceberg *Something Smokes *Three Brawlers and A Brat *Marukas Big Mouth *Geeky Goods *''New Years Revolution ‘01'' (filler special) *Crystal Dude On Strike *Its A Sailor Way *Whimps Ahoy *Side-Order Up 'Villianity saga' *Rickson Returns Ruder *Shanne On You! *What's The Blizz *Plazma-tastic *Shuriken is Freakin' Me Out! *Playing Inside Games *Bees with Stingers *Be Sellin' My Heart *Little Red Rider Hood *If You'd Dare to Spare *Best Truck *Count the Scars *Squishing That Counts *The Worst of the Worst *Hydridation *That's Joker There *Crystal Jewels Talent Shower *What Makes A Brawler a Brawler? *Sweep Talk *Roaracryst-Miss Returns *'Night of Trouble' (movie) *Sassy Sally *The Tree-Mendous Adventure! 'Ability saga' *Contest For A Test *The Demon Calling *It's the Genius Way *''Crystal Jewels vs. Shogumon'' (special) *The Mirror Room *Fossils of the Lake *Down the Hatch, Part 1 *Down the Hatch, Part 2 *The Eyes Says It *Sidekick Boy Showdown! 'Agents saga' *Freka, or You-Freaka *Keeping Up With the Agents *Turn on the Agents *Elizabeth Strikes Back *Garcia's on Duty *Feel Free to Shari *Payers For the Life *Dare to Pair *The Time is Lasting *Sakuro's Revenge *Kouchu vs. Bob vs. Marcy 'The Masks saga' *The Cat that Chases *Wrapped-Uo Tornado *The Masks Got You! *X Marks One Spot *X Marks Two Spots *For Only One Thing 'Obstacles saga' *Counting One's Trash *Directions to Spaced 'Plazma Five saga' *The Plazma Five's Prize *The Deal is A Deal *Friendly Geeks *Constellation of Stars *The Zip to Dip in *Stunned Day *It's that Spider Again! *Get Emma Car *I Can Take You Here *Daily Schedule I *Daily Schedule II *Academy In *Academy Out *For the Snake of Iccryst *The Mighty Mouselettes III *Pi-Kouchu, I See You! *The Little Marcy *Inter-Web *''Maeko to Kouchu! Broken Friendships!'' (special) *Back to the Plan *Identify All the Brawlers *KouchuBot's Service *The Course's Start *The Big and the Little *''New Years Revolution ‘02'' (special) *Salty Sister *Sharply Hard *Drack-tosed *The Line of Gutters *It is the Idiot *Saved by the Shell *'Shuriken and the Jewels' (movie) *Plazma Five Back, Part 1 *Plazma Five Back, Part 2 *Plazma Five Back, Part 3 *Plazma Five Back, Part 4 'Blossom saga' *To the Rival-In Law *The Tricky-Trap Tower *Tied up the Nots *The Wedding is Ruined *Sang Nothin'! *Isn't Time A Waste? *Like in a Brawler *Doing Nonsense 'Galaxy Five saga' *The Galaxy's A Day *Warren You With Them? *The Twilight Delight *The Mighty Mouselette IV *The Small Life *The Big Life *The Three Cheers *The Wrenched Bench *The Cold Winter *The Wind is Up *Break Within the Ice *The Invaders of Inside *The Frozen Fortune *The Cruel Cry *Marukafy Search *The Marukafier *The Girl's Great Cover 'Terror saga' *Plazma Five Comin' Home! *Plazma Five Strikes Back *Our Poor Heroes *The Volcano of Death *Plazma Five, Your Fired *The Tough Tyson *To Train A Spider 'Crime saga' *The Sleep Walker *Happy Dirtday *Royal to the Soil *Soiled the Plan *It's A Hard-Knock Wife *The Rude Babysitter 'Science saga' *Z-ploded *Water Up! *Methods to Train *Transformation of Love *The Grass Is Meaner *Dream of Beams *The Renovation *Nasty Nuts *A New Threar *''New Years Revolution ‘03'' (special) 'Hostage Ending with Revenge saga' *Hostage Ending with Revenge (H.E.R), Part 1 *Hostage Ending with Revenge (H.E.R), Part 2 *Hostage Ending with Revenge (H.E.R), Part 3 *Hostage Ending with Revenge (H.E.R), Part 4 *Kouchubot Reboots 'Life saga' *Elliott Returns *Shauna's Losing It *Help is Coming, Kouchu *In Search of Roaracryst *A Refugee to Wreck *A Routines Duty *'Rage of the Mountains' (movie) *Wishing You *Life's Appreciated *Unestimated *Solarized Feeling *Working It Out *The Chef Junior *Hearing Peers *Marukas Waiting 'Teeviee saga' *Channel Panel *Heroes to Zero 'Energy saga' *Grai Has A Weapon *Devil J is Coming to Town! *Big Heart, Big Problem *The Mystery Craze *Helping Hand *The Sounds of Joy *The Buddy's Working *Bob-ing the Apples *The Rushing Slash *Composer to Maruka *The Dancer's Life *The Z-Ball *Revealable Map 'Sports saga' *Friends With Excellence *The Stranded Brawlers *Are You Sea-Urious? *Abandoned Sham *Surprised Sidekick Boy *The Journalist Journey *Traveling Time to Time *Fairly Tales *Turning on the Rights *Radiant Rings *Silvers with Gel *The Stray One *Compass Switch *Seventh One *Home of Roaracryst *The Wild Crafts *It's A Competitor's Final Wish *''New Years Revolution ‘03'' (special) *Sticker Pickers *A Hard Call *The Big Jigsaw *Plazma Five's Chance *Aquaritic Mission *Water is Offshore 'Orbon League saga' *Fighting Fire and Fire *The Match is On! *Finishing Smash 'Evil saga' *Something In the Sky *H.E.R Revived *The Evil Menace *That's Grai! *The Robots Are Back *Devil J I *Devil J II *Devil J III *Devil J IV *Devil J V *Devil J VI *The End Already *'Rangers' (movie) 'Aftermath saga' *Marukas' City *The Fair Game *The Fairest Game *Dustin' Up the Place *Sharit *Fanable Love *The Love's End *Very Fortunitic *The New Ending